This invention relates to a new and improved weighing apparatus and more specifically to a weighing apparatus having load cells with pins which transmit force between the load cells and a support surface.
A known weighing apparatus includes a rectangular platform which is received in a frame which may be disposed in a shallow pit. A load cell is provided at each of the four corners of the platform to provide output signals indicative of the weight of a load which is disposed on the platform.
When the platform of this known weighing apparatus is placed in the frame, downwardly facing recesses in the load cells must be lined up with upwardly projecting support pins. If the pins are not accurately aligned with the load cells, it is necessary to shift the pins slightly in order to move them into alignment with the recesses in the load cells. Due to the small amount of space between the edges of the platform and the frame, difficulty can be encountered in moving the pins into alignment with the recesses in the load cells. Of course, this difficulty increases as the weight of the platform increases and the amount of space between the platform and the frame decreases.